Memoir of the deranged con
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: This a background of an OC of mine named Stealthblade, a  murderous con which an interesting background. He is a type of minicon  but not like the kind in Armada, other that the height  , the verse being a mix of Prime and Animated AU. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So this story is based around my OC Stealthblade, an OC I play with in threads. Now many have come to dislike him, which in unfortunate. However there are some few who like him. So I decided to make a drabble/ memoir why he is the way he is. I think even if you don't know the character you will enjoy it!)

This is the tale of a bot whom many misunderstood. Many wonder why he fell down the path he did. His father and mother of high rank in the Auto-bot guard. Here we shall go into the past to understand the future.

Stealthblast laid a servo in his sparkmate's slightly bulging belly.

"You won't be able to feel it yet," Mercurystar laughed laying a servo on his.

"You think it will be a mech or femme?" he asked, excitement on the tip of his voice.

"Oh, I don't know," she said with a smile.

"Well no matter what it is it's name will-"

"Share your name and the name of your fathers," Mercurystar cut off and finished.

He smiled sheepishly, he had that so many times already. "So what did the doc bot say?"

"The little one is doing fine, the only thing out of the ordinary is how fast it's growing," she said.

Stealthblast laughed hartily. " Thats my sparkling! So ambitious, they'll certainly be an elite guard like me. perhaps it'll inherit a tall stature like me," he grinned.

"I hope so,"Mercurystar said leaning on her sparkmate. She then noticeably winced in pain.

"What is it?"

"my belly..." she said laying a servo on it, wincing again "ah!" she cried in pain.

"Is it the sparkling? It can't be time!"

Mercurystar let out another yell in pain. "Primus!"

"Hold on dear," Stealthblast said as he lifted her up rushing off to the doc bot.

It felt like eons till the doc bot came out to talk to Stealthblast as he sat his servos wrenching. He was nervous for the wellbeing of his sparking and sparkmate.

"How is she?" he asked quickly.

"Mercurystar is fine, she's resting now," he replied calmly, however he sounded grave, like there was something still wrong.

"…What about the sparkling?" Stealthblast asked slowly in fear.

"It was a successful delivery but-"

"It's here! Is it a mech or a femme?" Stealthblast asked excitedly

The sudden burst threw the doc-bot off. He finally said, "A mech... But-"

"I want to see them now!" Stealthblast interrupted again.

The doc bot sighed then nodded. His solemn attitude making Stealthblast nervous, he brought the nervous father over to a holding area for sparklings.

Stealthblast's optics widened as he saw a sparkling smaller than the size of his servo laying there looking up at him curiously. His tiny body was a dark grey. His cyan colored optics locking onto his fathers the sparkling smiled with a laugh. Stealthblast didn't return it. He was frowning.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked the docbot stiffly anger radiating from him.

"He was extremely early. It's normal for him to be this size, but not delivered... Or"

"or?"

"to even be fully developed like this."

"Fully developed? He's tiny! How will he be able to live?" Stealthblast roared.

"Please calm down," the docbot urged, "although this has never happened it could still be possible he grows up to be a perfectly normal."

"Really?"

"I believe so, just make sure he gets enough nutrients."

Stealthblast looked over to the sparkling, his sparkling. Looking close he noticed his servos. Each and every digit was sharp looking and triangular like a knife. The two stared at each other for a few nanoclicks. He then noticed a cut across the sparkling's chest and each one of his digits covered with a rubber looking cover.

"What are those?"

"His digits are extremely sharp, we put coverings on them for his safety," the docbot said, relieved that Stealthblast had calmed.

"May I see mercurystar?" he asked.

The docbot nodded and lead Steathblast to her. She lay on a berth. Her head rotated over to her sparkmate. He paused as he saw her legs covered in small scratches.

"Hello," she said weakly with a smile.

"Hello my love," he said going to her.

"Did the docbot tell you about the sparkling?" she asked.

"Yes..."

"Did you see him? What does he look like? I couldn't get a look at him"

Stealthblast held her servo with both of his. "Just rest now, we'll both see him later"

"What should we name him?" she asked.

Stealthblast paused. He was his son still... And he could be normal...

"Stealthblade."

Thus the young bot is born, albeit not under normal circumstance. A shocking discovery for his father, but it would take a blind eye to not see he was special. However many of the most apt eyes are blind.


	2. Chapter 2

Megacycles later the sun rose on a new day.

"Ehhh!" the voice of a young mech echoed as he strained himself upwards.

Stealthblade flattened his back to a wall that was his room, trying to push himself up as much as he could.

"Come on come on today's the day..." he said then biting his glossa as he stretched up more. Then with a swift motion of his servo he used a marking sick to mark the wall. Stealthblade stepped back to look.

"Whoo hoo!" he exclaimed jumping. He looked at all the marks on the wall. The newest one was definitely higher than the last. He grinned and ran to a mirror.

"Well hello there, I'm Stealthblade," he said smiling. He then paused and thought.

"The name's Stealthblade," he said coolly.

"My name? Tell me yours first... Elita? Nice name, mines Stealthblade" he said kindly.

"The names Stealthblade, don't wear it out"

"Stealthblade! Time for breakfast!" Mercystar's voice floated into his room, cutting Stealthblade away from his decisions on introducing himself.

"Coming mother!" he said running out ad climbing up to the table. It was made for adult bots, which made things difficult for Stealthblade, as he was still smaller than a servo at 4 feet. Therefore it was a great climb. However, after megacycles of practice he was able to get up rather quickly.

"120 nanoclicks, you can do better," Stealthblast scolded.

"Sorry father," Stealthblade said.

"Eat up son," Mercurystar said to him softly, but sternly.

Stealthblade looked at the tanks of energon before him. He nodded unsurely and started to drink.

"I am so excited for today!" he said between drinks as he started another.

"Why is that?" Stealthblast asked as he looked at the news.

Mercurystar took in a shaky breath.

"It's the first day of school!" Stealthblade exclaimed.

"H-how did you know about that?" Mercurystar asked shakily looking around shiftily.

"Cousin Steathstiker told me about it when he came over," Stealthblade told them. "Sorry... It was a surprise wasn't it?"

"Son, we need to talk," Mercurystar said.

"You are going to go to school this year," Stealthblast said.

"Why? All the other bots get to go!" Stealthblade whined a bit stomping a foot.

"We were thinking we wait till you got taller," Mercurystar said softly.

"But I have grown! Really I have! Come look at my wall I keep track!" Stealthblade argued, his voice filled with plea.

"No Stealthblade, and that's final," Stealthblast said sharply.

"I want to go to school and cousin Stealthstriker gets to go..." Stealthblade said lowly and sadly.

"I said that's final! No more talk of it! Finish your energon," he said his voice rising angrily.

Stealthblade looked over at the 4 other tanks of it with a pained expression.

"I'm full..."

"You know the rules," his father snapped.

"It always hurts!" he argued.

"Please son... You want to get big don't you?" Mercurystar said softly.

Stealthblade frowned then stared to drink, ignoring his body's complaints. After which he sat holding his belly in pain.

"Now your mother and I have to go to base. Stay here, and I want the tanks of energon we left for you gone before we get home," he said standing and going to the door with Mercurystar.

"I love you." Stealthblade said to them. He only received a slam of the door as his parents left. He sat on the table sadly looked to his left, no one; he turned to the right, no one. He was alone, like always.


End file.
